Summer
by candyHOLICo
Summary: Summer's here, and who wouldn't want to spend it with their crush? A collection of short fluffs.


Title: Summer

Genre: Romance, Humor

Summary: Summer's here, and who wouldn't want to spend it with their crush? A collection of short fluffs.

X

**Summer**

**1. Fruits and Parks**

"Echizen, cherries?"

Ryoma looked up from his book and was greeted by a familiar smile, "No thanks, Fuji-senpai."

"Suit yourself." Syuusuke shrugged and popped a cherry into his mouth.

The park was quite today, which wasn't a downer, since Ryoma really didn't want to be disturbed by any noise. It would've been a perfect day for him, sitting in the park all day with a good book and a cup of cappuccino, but then again, there is no such thing as "perfect."

"What about an apple?"

That annoying voice was tearing up the inside of Ryoma's brain. "No, thank you," Ryoma said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're missing out on a lot." Crunch. Ryoma rolled his eyes and focused on his book. The bench that he was sitting on was welcoming (what with the sun shining on it and all), but the presence of another human being on the bench was not, especially if the human being sitting next to you is Fuji Syuusuke, full-time sadist.

One may ask how Echizen Ryoma ended up sitting in the quite and peaceful park with someone he hates. No, not hate, hate is too strong a word; despise is a better choice. Well, long story short: that sunny Saturday morning, Syuusuke showed up at the doors of Ryoma's dorm, and asked if Ryoma would like to go to the park with him for a little picnic.

"No." That was Ryoma's perfectly clear answer.

"Echizen, everyone else is going, though!"

"Who's everyone else?"

"Our old tennis team! It'll be like a little get-together party; you'll be the party pooper if you don't go." The sadist smile slipped onto Syuusuke's face as he said this.

Ryoma should've bolted right then and there after seeing the smile, but since Ryoma hadn't seen any other former Seigakun tennis team members for a long time (No one except for Syuusuke attended the University of Tokyo with him), he was quite excited about the get-together party. "Okay, fine."

But of course, once at the park, it became clear that there was no get-together party: the park was practically empty except for Ryoma and Syuusuke.

"Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"There is no one here."

"Oh, well, life has many surprises in stored for you, Ryoma!"

_I'm surprised that I haven't punched your goddamned face in yet._

But even so, Ryoma stayed because of the weather. It was a clear sunny summer day, no clouds in sight. It wasn't very hot neither, quite chill for a mid-July day.

But Syuusuke is making the day more and more… there's just no word for the level of distress that Ryoma was getting from his senpai. Ryoma was starting to wonder if the nice day was worth it.

"Pear?"

"NO!" Ryoma slammed his book shut, picked up his cappuccino, and stormed off.

Syuusuke was instantly alarmed. The bags of fruit were suddenly gone as he shot up from his seat and chased after Ryoma. Of course, being Fuji Syuuske, former tennis genius, it was no challenge catching up to someone who's 2 years younger than him, especially if that someone has to balance a hot cup of cappuccino and run at the same time.

Once he caught up, Syuusuke grabbed Ryoma's right wrist, "what's the hurry?"

Ryoma probably would've shook Syuusuke off, but since he had the cappuccino, he couldn't do anything. That doesn't mean he didn't give his senpai plenty of glares at, "Let go of me."

Of course, Syuusuke wasn't known for backing down easily, "But it's such a nice day today, Echizen. Wouldn't you rather enjoy it outside?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Not with you."

Anyone normal would've be offended by this comment. But then again, Syuusuke isn't exactly normal. He smiled at Ryoma, and moved his face closer to the younger man's, "Oh, and might I ask why not?"

There were probably only a few centimeters between Ryoma and Syuusuke. This made Ryoma blush, and he can feel his face getting hotter and hotter; then, Ryoma's heart did a weird summersault in his chest. _Is this normal? Isn't this how girls usually act when they see someone they like?_ The teen romance novels that Sakuno made Ryoma read when they were still going out (a few years ago) came in handy. True, this was what people do when they see someone that they like. But does this mean that Ryoma… like Syuusuke?

"Answer me." Syuusuke's voice was quiet, but commanding. His grip on Ryoma's wrist tightened.

"Ow, you're hurting me," The grip loosened. Once again, his heart flipped. _Okay, now I'm pretty sure that this isn't normal._

And when Ryoma finally decided to look at Syuusuke in the face, he saw a pool of cerulean. Golden eyes meet blue eyes, and electricity flies. Ryoma was stunned for a while, just staring into Syuusuke's eyes. The feeling was like falling into a deep swimming pool, and you never stop falling. Yet, Ryoma was willing to fall into this pool. He was willing to stay there forever.

"Echizen, answer my question." It was a demand, not a negotiation.

"Because you're annoying." Ryoma finally moved his eyes away from Syuusuke's. It wasn't an easy task, on account of Syuusuke's eyes being so mesmerizing, but Ryoma did it.

Syuusuke didn't get offended by Ryoma's comment. He merely laughed. Then Syuusuke hand slipped off of Ryoma's wrist. The latter suddenly missed the warmth of the former's hand. Syuusuke started to walk away. He looked back at Ryoma and smiled, "Well, that can't be helped."

But before Syuusuke could walk away, he felt a hand grabbing the back of his shirt, "It's rude to leave someone _you_ invited to the park alone, isn't it?"

Syuusuke turned around to see Ryoma's smirking face. He had to admit, even after 10 years or so, Ryoma stilled had that innocent face he possessed when they were still both in middle school. "Maybe. But then again, this might be another scheme to annoy you, Echizen."

Ryoma wasn't about to back down from a challenge, "Well, go ahead. Let's see what you've got."

To his surprise, Syuusuke kissed him. A mere lip touching lip kiss, yet the warmth of it left Ryoma speechless. Syuusuke pulled back, "How's that?"

"I can do better."

X

"Yuushi?"

"What is it, Gakuto?"

"Am I finally losing it, or is that Echizen and Fuji?"

"Oh. Wait. Wow, that's interesting."

"Hm. We should try that sometime."

X

Hours later, in a café shop, Ryoma decided to make things clear, "Hey, just because I kissed you doesn't mean that I like you."

"You didn't kiss me, I kissed you; _You_ made out with me."

"Whatever."

A/N: Um… well? It was just fluff…. Send me reviews, and suggestions, but please, not flaming. You know better than that. Also, if you want to request a pairing, feel free to do so!


End file.
